


Head First

by boneblush



Series: All About Pidge [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boneblush/pseuds/boneblush
Summary: “I thought you said you knew how to do this?” Pidge asked. She was propped up in her elbows looking down the length of her short body at Lance who was laying face down on the bed between her legs.“I do, I swear it’s just you know… been a while…”





	Head First

**Author's Note:**

> i've decided to turn this into a series of Pidge's sexual adventures following a kink list, with each fic it's own thing although some might overlap later

**Oral**

“I thought you said you knew how to do this?” Pidge asked. She was propped up in her elbows looking down the length of her short body at Lance who was laying face down on the bed between her legs. Her shorts had been taken off and tossed on the floor beside her bed, mingling with the pile of semi clean and dirty clothes she had there. 

Lance, who was mostly nude save for his navy boxer briefs that was tented slightly by his erection, looked up from between her thighs. “I do, I swear it’s just you know… been a while…”

“It’s going to be even longer the more you wait,” Pidge frowned. “What are you even waiting for?”

“N—nothing,” he said quickly. 

“Then?” Pidge pressed. 

“Ok yeah alright I’ll just…” he turned his head down to Pidge’s spread legs in front of him. Lance let out a shaky breath that Pidge could feel through the thin fabric of her panties. It sent a warm rush up her body and she felt her own heat pool in her gut. “I’ll just start I guess.” 

“Get on with it,” Pidge said lifting her hips up as if to gesture to Lance to get to it.

Exhaling again, Lance leaned forward, placing a nervous of soft kiss against the warmth of her closed lips though the fabric. The contact was welcome and Pidge dropped his head back and closed her eyes as Lance continued to press increasingly desperate kisses against her. She felt his lips move away from her slit and up into the skin of her inner thigh. 

Clearing gaining confidence, Lance ran his tongue along the milky inside of Pidge’s inner thighs. Small moans escaped from her mouth as a few of Lance’s fingers moved up to rub at her through her panties. He pressed the tip of his first two fingers against her, rubbing and collecting the wetness that gathered there. 

“Hah—ah,” Pidge gasped. She could feel herself growing wetter and wetter as Lance pressed against her. “Please…. Lance…”

Without saying anything, Lance pulled aside the fabric of her panties, exposing the slick lips. Light blonde hair dusted her soft and creamy skin. With two fingers, Lance spread her lips, watching as a line of slick connected to lips together. He moved up slightly, gently pulling her panties off her legs, leaving her pussy completely exposed to him. Quickly he resettled himself between her legs. 

Inside was bright pink and glistening with her wetness. Not wasting a moment, Lance brought his tongue to her and licked a stripe up her. Pidge let out a gasp and fell back against the bed, no longer able to prop herself up. 

“Fuck,” she moaned as Lance started giving her short kitten licks. Pidge reached down and fisted a hand in his hair as he licked her. 

Giving her a few quick swipes, Lance ran his tongue up to her clit and brought his lips to it. He sucked on the pink nub and Pidge arched her back as she moaned, pulling on Lance’s hair. 

“Oh god oh god oh god oh—fuck,” she babbled.

Spurred on by her reaction, Lance picked up the pace. He ran his tongue up and down her pausing every so often to suck on her clit. Slowly he brought a finger up and at first circling her wet hole, he pressed inside and started to finger her. One at first and then quickly two. 

Soon Pidge began to writhe underneath him. She could feel herself getting closer and closer as Lance fingered her and sucked in her clit. Her hand in his hair pulled harder and she used it as leverage to force his face closer into her cunt. 

“I’m gonna—fuck—I’m gonna cum I’m gonna cum,” Pidge said in a rush. She looked down her body at Lance who had his eyes closed and was concentrating so hard on pleasing her. But for a moment, his eyes opened and they met hers and Pidge could see the blissed expressed on his face. And she was pushed over the edge, and she came hard, shaking as Lance continued to finger her through it. 

After a couple of seconds, she began to whine from over sensitivity and Lance pulled back with a wet suction sound. His mouth was covered in spit and Pidge’s slick and his hair stood up from where Pidge hand her hand in it. 

He watched her for a few moments as they both caught their breath. Pidge saw him take his two fingers that were inside her, and lick them clean, almost making her wet again. 

“How was that?” Lance asked, wiping his fingers on the blanket. 

“Really… really fucking good,” Pidge said out of breath. 

“I told you I knew how to do this,” Lance said a bit smugly. “You didn’t believe me.”

“I do now,” Pidge said with a small laugh. 

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on tumblr @boneblush


End file.
